


Fog

by kuduslut (hawkeward)



Category: Guild Wars 2
Genre: F/M, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeward/pseuds/kuduslut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan Thackeray does not know where he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fog

Logan Thackeray does not know where he is.

City walls loom over him, casting shadows his eyes cannot penetrate. The streets are empty, doors and gates shut tight.

He feels a mounting urgency. He has to find Jennah before something happens. Before she needs him and he is not there.

Is it the sunrise that gilds the mist drifting through the alleyways with rose, or is this another test, the world about to shatter into glittering fragments, gems to adorn her throat, her hair?

The rose gilding turns to blood, the streets choked with fleeing bodies, the air clogged with screams. He fights against a tide of ghostly forms, his heart throbbing in his throat, his legs like lead. 

He will feel better when he is by the queen's side. Without her, he is nothing.

The world breaks, and he is left gasping, tears hot on his cheeks. 

\--

Logan Thackeray does not know where he is.

The ballroom is a whirl of color and motion, Jennah the calm at its center. He sees her clearly, as clearly as if she stood only a step away, and yet he cannot seem to reach her through the crowd. 

She introduces him as if from a great distance, parades him before an endless stream of admirers that come between them. He is her Champion, Savior of Ebonhawke, late of Destiny's Edge. The name, easy on her lips, makes him twitch, but why? He can't remember. He can't reach her to ask.

He dances with maidens, with matrons, with men... he forgets each only moments after they leave, lost in the swirling silk and scent of wine. Time slows as Jennah's laughing eyes find his, then turn away.

A lull in the music and he chases after her, scrambling dizzily up the sweeping staircase on aching feet. He needs her, needs to be near her, needs more.

He reaches to touch her sleeve--a butterfly slips through his fingers and shatters.

\--

Logan Thackeray does not know where he is.

His world is a fog of her--her eyes, her hair, her skin. He kneels at her altar and worships, begs, sighs into her hand when she caresses his face. Tongues her cunt at her silent command, his hands bound tight behind his back so he won't bruise her perfect thighs with his rough fingers.

It is nothing. It is everything. Eternity and perfection.

When she finally moans and shudders against his face, he awakens, cock aching, her perfume in his nose and her taste on his lips and purple bruises striping his wrists.

The marks are invisible beneath his armor, but she grips his arm tight and smiles when he winces.

\--

Logan Thackeray does not know where he is.

But Jennah is by his side, and it does not matter.


End file.
